bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bachelor Nation Couples
This page keeps track of all of the couples who found love on The Bachelor Franchise. It will only include couples who met on The Bachelor, The Bachelorette or Bachelor in Paradise, and not those who found love after the show. The Bachelor Jason and Molly Jason Mesnick and Molly Malaney met on season 13 of The Bachelor. Even though Jason originally chose Melissa Rycroft, he soon realized that he was still in love with Molly. Molly and Jason got engaged in October 2009 while on vacation. They were married on February 27, 2010. Molly and Jason welcomed their first child together, daughter Riley Anne, on March 14, 2013. Riley Mesnick.jpg|Jason, Molly and daughter Riley. Sean and Catherine Sean Lowe and Catherine Giudici met on season 17 of The Bachelor. The two got engaged at the end of the season and married in January 2014. They welcomed their first child, a son, Samuel Thomas, on July 2, 2016. On November 3, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their second child. Sean_Lowe_Proposal.jpg|Sean proposing to Catherine. Bachelor_17_Ring.jpg|Catherine's ring. Sean_Lowe_Wedding.jpg|The Lowe family. Sean_Catherine_Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. Lowe-Baby.png|Samuel Thomas. SeanCatherinePregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. The Bachelorette Trista and Ryan Trista Rehn and Ryan Sutter met on the first season of The Bachelorette. The couple is considered one of the show's rare success stories. They were married in December 2003 and have two children together; son Maxwell Alston (b. July 2007) and daughter Blakesley Grace (b. April 2009). Trista Proposal.jpg|Ryan proposing to Trista. The_Ring_-_Season_1_New.jpg|Trista's ring. Trista_and_Ryan_Wedding_1.jpg|The Sutter family. SutterFamily.jpg|Trista, Ryan, Maxwell and Blakesley. Ashley and J.P. Ashley Hebert and J.P. Rosenbaum met on season 7 of The Bachelorette. J.P. proposed to Ashley in the season finale and she accepted. The were married in December 2012. They have a son named Fordham Rhys born on September 30, 2014 and a daughter Essex Reese born on November 4, 2016. Ashley_Hebert_Proposal.jpg|J.P. proposing to Ashley. The_Ring_-_Season_7.jpg|Ashley's ring. Ashley Hebert Wedding 1.jpg|The Rosenbaum family. Ashley Hebert Pregancy Announcement Cover.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #1. Ashley, JP, Fordham.jpg|Ashley, J.P. and Fordham. Ashley Hebert Pregancy Announcement 2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. Ashley-JP-Baby2.png|Essex. Desiree and Chris Desiree Hartsock and Chris Siegfried met on season 9 of The Bachelorette. Though not an instant chemistry, Desiree fell for Chris in the end and accepted his proposal. They got married in January 2015 and welcomed their first child, a son, Asher Wrigley Siegfried, on October 19, 2016. Desiree Hartsock Proposal.jpg|Chris proposing to Desiree. The Ring - Season 9.jpg|Desiree's ring. Desiree-Chris-Wedding-2.jpg|The Siegfried family. Desiree-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. Desiree-Chris-SonAsher.png|Asher. Kaitlyn and Shawn Kaitlyn Bristowe and Shawn Booth met on season 11 of The Bachelorette. Kaitlyn and Shawn had a connection from the start, which earned Shawn the first impression rose. Their relationship lasted all through the season and ended with Kaitlyn accepting Shawn's proposal. They are yet to marry, but have moved to Nashville together. Kaitlyn Bristowe Proposal.jpg|Shawn proposing to Kaitlyn. The Ring - Season 11.jpg|Kaitlyn's ring. JoJo and Jordan JoJo Fletcher and Jordan Rodgers met on season 12 of The Bachelorette. Having an immediate attraction, Jordan got JoJo's first impression rose. The couple got engaged at the end of the season, but have yet to marry. They have moved to Dallas together. JoJo Proposal.jpg|Jordan proposing to JoJo. The Ring - Season 12.jpg|JoJo's ring. Rachel and Bryan Rachel Lindsay and Bryan Abasolo met on season 13 of The Bachelorette. They had a very strong connection from the beginning and Bryan even got Rachel's first impression rose. Bryan was the last man standing and Rachel happily accepted his proposal. RachelProposal.jpg|Bryan proposing to Rachel. The Ring - Season 13.jpg|Rachel's ring. Bachelor in Paradise Jade and Tanner Jade Roper and Tanner Tolbert met on season 2 of Bachelor in Paradise. The couple was a sure thing the entire season and when Tanner proposed, Jade was happy to accept. Less than four months after, the couple got married. On August 17, 2017, they welcomed their first child, a daughter, Emerson Avery. Jade and Tanner Engaged.jpg|Tanner proposing to Jade. Jade and Tanner Wedding 5.jpg|The Tolbert family. Jade-Tanner-Pregnant1.png|Pregnancy announcement. Jade-Tanner-Pregnant3.png|Pregnancy announcement. JadeTanner-Baby.jpg|Jade, Tanner and Emerson. Carly and Evan Carly Waddell and Evan Bass met on season 3 of Bachelor in Paradise. It wasn't immediate attraction when Carly first met Evan, but she eventually fell in love. They got engaged on the beach in Mexico, and came back a year later to marry. The couple are expecting their first child together in 2018. Carly-Evan-Proposal.jpg|Evan proposing to Carly. Carly-Evan-Ring.jpg|Carly's first ring. Carly-Evan-RingNew.jpg|Carly's new ring. Carly-Evan-Wedding1.jpg|The Bass family. Carly-Evan-WeddingRing.jpg|Carly and Evan's wedding rings. CarlyEvanExpecting.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. CarlyEvan-GenderReveal.png|Evan, Carly, Ensley, Liam and Nathan - gender reveal. Taylor and Derek Taylor Nolan and Derek Peth met on season 4 of Bachelor in Paradise. They were a solid couple since the beginning and they only grew closer during the filming hiatus. The couple didn't get engaged at the end of the season, but Derek proposed to Taylor at the reunion show and she accepted. TaylorDerekEngaged.jpg|Taylor and Derek are engaged. Taylor-Derek-Ring.jpg|Taylor's ring. Raven and Adam Raven Gates and Adam Gottschalk met on season 4 of Bachelor in Paradise. They did not get engaged at the end of the show, but decided to date. Adam met Raven's parents during the reunion show and they plan that Raven will soon meet Adam's parents as well. They are currently traveling together. Raven-Adam.png|Raven and Adam.